Transgression
by SpecialHell
Summary: Klaus/Elijah getting it together pre-slash with not very much plot to be perfectly honest.


_A/N. Hey folks! So there's a few things to point out here. First, this is my first completely 'The Originals' story (I have one crossover with The Musketeers already up) so I'm still in the early stages of finding my/their voice. Second, there is no such thing as a Viking claiming ritual. It's total fiction that I've used for the purposes of this story. Third, and I'm sure this doesn't need to be said as you will have read the summary and pairing tags, but this story is slash. If you're not into vampire/hybrid half-sibling incest stories, this is not the one for you. Finally, I am aware that since the bulk of my story is set in TVD years that it maybe technically should be listed as a crossover, BUT it features no characters or storylines from the series, which is why I've set it as purely 'The Originals'._

 _Anyways, enough rambling from me. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _998AD_

Elijah leapt to his feet at the pained scream. He ran towards the sound, and found his father Mikael standing over the crouching figure that was his younger brother Niklaus. He liked to be called Klaus, but Elijah had always preferred the way his sibling's full name sounded. Mikael raised his arm, intending to strike Klaus again with the switch he held in his hand. Elijah moved as quickly as he could; placing himself between Mikael and Klaus.

"Enough."

Mikael looked surprised for a moment, before sneering at Elijah.

"Move out of the way."

"No."

Klaus had managed to get to his feet, and Elijah knew the distressed sound he made was fear that Mikael was about to hurt Elijah in his place.

"Elijah. Move."

"I will not."

Mikael took one step forward as a threat, and Klaus grabbed Elijah's shoulder.

"Elijah," Klaus whispered. "You don't have to."

"I do," Elijah responded emphatically before glaring back at Mikael. "He is not yours to harm. Not anymore."

Klaus gasped, and Mikael looked at Elijah in disbelief.

"You wish to claim this worthless-"

"I wish to claim _my brother_." Elijah cut off Mikael's hurtful words. Mikael gave a bitter laugh and pulled a knife from his belt.

"Fine," he spat, raising the knife. Elijah held his hand out and Mikael sliced his skin, drawing blood. Elijah turned to Klaus with a soft smile, and received a nod from his brother. Turning Klaus, Elijah placed his bleeding hand on one of the open wounds Mikael had caused earlier.

"He's yours," Mikael sounded disgusted as he spoke, a sick glint in his eye as he continued. "Do with him what you wish, but know that his transgressions are now your responsibility." Without another word, Mikael turned and left his two sons. Klaus waited until he was out of sight before collapsing in Elijah's arms.

(~*~)

 _2011AD_

"Niklaus, please calm down."

Klaus was pacing the floor, looking very much like a caged animal. Elijah had chosen to stay back for the moment, but refused to leave his brother alone in this state. At the sound of his voice, Klaus rounded on Elijah; eyes wide with barely repressed rage.

"Why are you here, Elijah? You of all people would welcome my death."

At this Elijah took a step forward; angered by such an accusation. Klaus continued to speak, a glint in his eye at his brother's reaction.

"Admit it; you long to be free of me. You have regretted your claim over me from the moment you discovered what I really am."

"You are my brother," Elijah argued back. "I remain by your side out of choice."

"Out of guilt!" Klaus countered, again beginning to pace. "Since I activated my curse, since we became what we are, I have been little more than a burden on your conscience."

Klaus gasped at the feel of Elijah's hand around his throat. The elder brother sped through the room; anger and pain warred in his eyes as he glared at the one he had claimed so long ago to be his own.

"A thousand years, Niklaus," Elijah's voice wobbled as he spoke, and Klaus shook off his brother's grip.

"Yes," Klaus responded with an equally uneven voice, as tears began to pool in his eyes. "For a thousand years, you have controlled the monster in me… but you abandoned the man in me long ago."

Elijah stared at Klaus as the younger brother's tears fell. Things began clicking into place, and before Klaus could turn away again, Elijah moved. He trapped Klaus between the mantle and his own body, still searching those ever-expressive eyes. Klaus' breath caught in his throat, and his eyes fell closed at the proximity of Elijah.

"Forgive me," Elijah whispered, and Klaus opened his eyes to see the twisting of emotions on Elijah's face. "So much in our lives has been dictated by the thoughtless actions of others. Those who were meant to love us have taken the most from us," Elijah reached up and brushed a thumb across Klaus' temple. "I did not want to be yet another who was meant to care for you, but instead took away your choice for my own _selfish_ desires."

Klaus mimicked Elijah's movement, and a soft smile surfaced. "My brother; ever the martyr."

Elijah laughed at this, and pulled playfully at the hairs on the side of Klaus' head. "You could have said something."

Instead of replying, Klaus leaned forward. Elijah met him halfway, and they shared a slow, chaste kiss. When they parted Klaus wrapped a strong arm around Elijah's middle, as if afraid he would change his mind and attempt to leave.

"We will not have secrets like this anymore," Elijah still cradled Klaus' head in his hand. "From now on, you will always tell me what you need, am I clear Niklaus?"

At such a serious tone, Klaus couldn't help the devilish grin that surfaced. "Is that an order, dear brother?"

Elijah's indulgent chuckle settled the remaining nerves Klaus had for the moment. Instead of replying, Elijah pulled Klaus to him once more. This time the kiss was controlled, and Klaus felt himself easily bending to Elijah's will. The younger Mikaelson was barely holding himself up by the time they parted.

"Am I clear?" Elijah repeated, a wicked glint in his eye upon seeing the state he'd put Klaus in.

A few aborted attempts at nodding from Klaus made Elijah smile. After a moment the reply claim. "Yes, Elijah. Perfectly clear."

"Wonderful," Elijah stepped away from Klaus, who barely managed to suppress a disappointed huff. "Shall we step out for some dinner?"

Klaus response was to once again pull Elijah into his embrace. "I would much rather we ordered in."

 _The End_


End file.
